


Plus One

by notmyyacht



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny is invited to a friend's wedding and he's single as can be, but that doesn't stop his current crush's face from popping into his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG THANK YOU to pyrrhicvic for being my beta for this!! Thanks for putting up with me. I know I can be stubborn about my writing style <3
> 
> This is inspired by an otp prompt on tumblr that I can't seem to find at the moment. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sonny stares down at the invitation, anxiety making the breakfast sandwich he had eaten not one hour ago feel like a mistake as it turned in his stomach.

He knew Jeremy Tate from Fordham. They've had several classes together and they occasionally hung out socially. Occasionally. Sonny wasn't really sure why _he_ was invited to Jeremy's wedding. He'd been sure it was one of those friendships that fade with time after graduation. But Jeremy was also an extroverted, happy-go-lucky guy so maybe he was just being friendly and wanted to invite everyone relevant in his life.

Whatever the reason, that wasn't what was bothering his classmate.

"Don't forget your plus one!" Jeremy's freckled boy-next-door face had grinned at him as Sonny read over the personally delivered invitation.

_Plus one?_

Sonny had wanted to whine at him, "Do I have to?" but he knew it would be better to go with someone so he wouldn't feel bored -or at least, to have someone there to keep him from hovering around the buffet table.

A plus one. A _date_. Sonny isn't dating anyone. Single as can be, but that doesn't stop his current crush's face from popping into his mind.

Sonny visibly shivers.

_Like hell_ he _would ever say yes_ , he thinks, tracing over the gold lettering of the invitation with his index finger. He huffs, resting his chin on his forearm. _But he might. No, not to me, he wouldn't. We're colleagues. He's probably busy on the day anyway. But would it hurt to ask?_ It actually might. _He might think I'm joking._

He can see it now: the biggest grin he's ever seen on the ADA's face. All because Sonny asked him to be his date for a wedding. He always wanted to see him smile genuinely, big and wide... but not like that. That would be worse than any other time he put Sonny down.

Maybe he won't have to see it. He could _call_ and ask. Sonny glances over at the clock. It's nearly nine. Barba should still be up and hopefully not in the middle of something. Sonny could call.

"This is a bad idea," he mumbles to himself, snatching up his cell. He scrolls down his contacts and finds the name 'Rafael Barba' next to a picture of the man in question, glaring right at the camera- Sonny had been caught in the act of taking the snapshot back in the fall. He had wanted to get one of the ADA smiling, but the frown was somehow more fitting. Over the months since, he had come to find it _endearing_. His thumb lingers over the contact for a moment.

It's not a date. It's just a wedding -someone else's wedding. For the first time, he considers asking someone else. Rollins would understand. They have a good relationship... sort of. They're friends, they can go as friends... right?

The screen darkens, unwilling to wait for him to make up his mind.

"This is a very bad idea," he mumbles.

Sonny taps the screen twice and brings the phone to his ear. It rings three times before Sonny hears the familiar voice on the other end.

"Barba."

 

Sonny frowns, undoing his tie to start again for the fourth time. He's never really been good at this sort of thing and it also doesn't help that he's nervous as hell. He's all thumbs as he fumbles with the silky piece of cloth. His hands drop to his sides as leans in towards the mirror.

"I'm getting worse at this," he sighs heavily and undoes the tie to try again.

During the sixth attempt, he starts cursing under his breath and kicks at a chair, stubbing his toe.

" _Fuck!_ "

The knock at the door distracts him from his pained toe for a split second. His heart beating a little faster, he limps to the door, wraps his hand around the knob and sighs. He had wanted to be completely dressed and ready to go by the time Barba got there.

Sonny opens the door and promptly forgets to breathe for a moment. Barba looks good. Really good. _Not that he ever_ doesn't _look good,_ Sonny thinks, trying not to be too obvious as he takes in his date's attire.

Barba is dressed in an extremely well-tailored black suit, a white dress shirt, and a light blue striped tie with a matching pocket square.

Sonny is quite certain that this isn't happening. He's dreaming. He must be. That phone conversation could not have gone as well as he remembered it. He knows he stumbled over a word or two, and Barba _did_ take quite a long pause to consider his offer. Maybe he just hallucinated him saying yes? Maybe he was hallucinating now. Barba wasn't really at his apartment, ready to go to a wedding with him. He wasn't smiling at him. It was all in Sonny's imagination.

Okay, maybe he is really there, but he certainly isn't smiling... not anymore. The small hint of a smile Barba had greeted him with quickly fades the longer Sonny keeps the door open.

"Carisi, are you alright?" Barba's brow furrows. Sonny tries to focus on the crease between the other man's eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Sonny says, trying to sound casual as he leans against the doorframe. _Act normal. Act normal!_

"First of all, your face is all red. I'm also certain I heard some swearing before you opened the door." Barba smirks slightly, that knowing smirk Sonny had seen him use a thousand times when he's not taking a defense witness on the stand seriously when they're obviously lying.

"I stubbed my toe," Sonny says, his cheeks burning.

"Uh-huh."

"You're early."

"I'm prompt," Barba states matter-of-factly. He stands there a moment, hands in his pockets, cool as a cucumber. After a moment, Sonny realizes he's waiting to be let in.

"Oh, sorry. Please come in. Sorry about the mess." Sonny opens the door a little wider, allowing Barba to finally step into the apartment. He looks around and raises his eyebrows at how clean the place actually is. There isn't an item out of place. The pillows look pristine in their corners on the couch, the two TV remotes are neatly stacked on the coffee table, there isn't even a single dish in the sink. Barba is surprised he hasn't tripped on anything left casually on the floor. When he glances down, he notices there isn't anything _to_ trip over. Sonny's a lot more of a neat freak than he would have guessed. What mess was he even talking about?

"You can just hang out here for a minute. I just gotta finish my tie." Sonny quickly explains before dashing back to the bedroom to continue to fumble with the annoying piece of cloth.

Sonny's sweating as he tries to loop it in for the seventh time. He groans and grumbles a "come on." There's movement in the corner of his eye.

"Do you need help with that?"

Sonny just stares at him in the mirror, his brain screaming at himself to say something. Barba's brow furrows as he shakes his head. Sonny doesn't even reply before Barba is turning him around and untying the little progress Sonny has made.

Blue eyes bore into Barba's hairline, afraid of looking anywhere else as he works. Sonny tries to focus on the hints of gray amongst the brown instead of the warm breath on his chin and neck, on how perfectly Barba's hair is groomed instead of the fingers working swiftly below his jaw.

Barba mumbles a "sorry" when his knuckles bump Sonny's chin, but the contact sends shivers down the younger man's spine that he hopes his date didn't notice.

When Barba finishes, he pushes the knot up to the top of the collar. He fidgets with the bottom part of the tie, making sure the tail is secure in the keeper loop and that it looks overall flat and neat against Sonny's chest. He takes a step back and admires his work.

"Nice tie," he says. Sonny blushes and looks down at it with pride.

 

The car ride to the church starts off smooth and casual. Barba asks Sonny questions about how he knows Jeremy. Small talk. It's easy, to Sonny's relief. He talks about how he only ever met Gina once; about how she's a sweetheart who's "disgustingly adorable" with Jeremy to the point that the happy couple finish each other's sentences.

"I'm surprised you're not in a relationship like that, Carisi," says Barba, almost mockingly, which the detective ignores, "I can imagine you being disgustingly adorable with some pretty girl."

Sonny almost screeches to a halt in the middle of a New York intersection. He doesn't, thankfully, and keeps driving as normal, but all color has drained from his face in realization.

Barba doesn't know this is a date.

Sonny quickly thinks back to how he had described the event to him.

_"I sort of need a plus one..."_

_"And you're calling me?"_

_"Yeah, well," Sonny tried to keep his voice nonchalant, "I'm not seeing anybody and all my friends can't make it or they're already going. What else do you have planned that's more fun than drinking champagne and eating free food on a gorgeous Saturday in June?"_

He never pitched it as a date thing. He's quite sure the other man doesn't even know Sonny is bi. Sonny's heart sinks. This wasn't a date. This was a friendly event he tempted his colleague/practically-his-superior to join him. Barba wasn't his date.

An uncomfortable silence starts to grow between them. The only other sounds are the honking of horns and yelling New Yorkers outside the car.

"What about you, Barba? You got a special someone?" Sonny asks in an attempt to alleviate the awkwardness. He inwardly cringes. _Yeah, pry into his personal life_. That'll show him for not being aware of something Sonny had naively thought was obvious, when it _obviously_ was not.

"No, Carisi, not right now. I suppose I work too much," the other man says with a slight, sad smile on his face.

Guilt overcomes the embarrassment in Sonny's stomach.

"Look," he says, spotting their destination, "we're not working. We're being relatively friendly. Why don't you call me Sonny?"

"Fair enough."

 

Overall, the ceremony is lovely. Although, during the course of it, Sonny's gaze continuously flickers to the train of the gorgeous egg shell wedding dress, which runs partially down the aisle behind Gina and ends right where he and Barba are seated. The bridesmaid's dresses are an awful shade of yellow, an ill-fated attempt to make the coloring of the wedding more spring-like. Sonny has an aisle seat on the right-hand side of the church. There's an over-abundance of flowers attached to each bench seat and he's glad he's gotten over any spring allergies. He couldn't imagine being _that guy_ sneezing during the ceremony.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonny watches a smile spread across Barba's face. _Guess he can't be a sourpuss forever_. He wonders if Barba ever considered getting married.

_"I suppose I work too much."_

_Perhaps not,_ he thinks.

When Sonny looks up at the altar again, he sees two men standing there instead, both in white suits. Barba would be in the whitest, most beautiful suit on God's green earth, practically glowing. He would also be completely calm as Sonny recites his vows with shaking hands. There would be a sparkle in those green eyes. He would be happy. The both of them, standing up there together. His chest tightens at the thought of the kiss. It would be sweet, but passionate.

Sonny feels an elbow nudge him in the arm. He turns to Barba, who glances at him with a soft smile. Sonny realizes that the burning in his eyes are tears, and Barba was _comforting_ him. Turning away, Sonny quickly reaches up to wipe the stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," echoes in the church.

Jeremy and Gina look like the happiest people on earth as they lean in for their kiss to seal the deal.

 

Barbeque ribs. They're serving _barbeque pork ribs_.

Barba exchanges a look with Sonny, both thinking the same thing: _how is this a practical wedding dish?_

Sonny glances over to the table on the far end of the ballroom, where the bride and groom are sitting with their parents on either side of them in a scene reminiscent of "The Last Supper." It would be difficult to tell from the back of the room, but he's tempted to make a bet with Barba how long that wedding dress will last before Gina gets BBQ sauce on it.

_Seriously? Barbeque ribs?_ Sonny keeps wondering as he chows down, grateful the catering was smart enough to leave a plethora of napkins at each table. He has to admit, this _is_ very Jeremy and Gina. They _would_. Who needs cheap chicken or shellfish half the guests might be allergic to?

Barba reaches out to grab from the pile of napkins between him and his 'date.' Sonny follows the hand back to its owner and suddenly wishes he brought a camera. Barba wipes the excess barbeque sauce from his mouth. There's still a dab on the very tip of his nose that he doesn't seem to notice. Sonny watches Barba's thumb quickly disappear into his mouth, then reemerge completely clean.

Barba's eyes lock with his and Sonny can feel the blush creeping into his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Something wrong?" Barba asks.

Sonny opens his mouth to apologize for staring, but he's not sure if he remembers how to talk after witnessing _that_. Sure, Barba has snacked in his presence before... but not on something as messy as ribs. Sonny almost feels disgusted with himself for sexualizing it.

He puts down the bone in his hand, cleans himself on his own napkin, then grabs one from the top of the stack. Without a word, he leans in and swipes the dab on Barba's nose. Barba freezes, but makes no attempt to stop him. Sonny pulls back, language finally returning to him.

"You had some sauce."

"Oh... thank you." Barba's own cheeks were a bright pink now. Seeing Barba flustered like this was rare. He really should have brought a camera. Sonny picks up his glass of water to wash down the pork and the embarrassment.

Thankfully, the father of the bride picks that moment to clink the side of his glass to start the speeches.

 

Sonny takes a large swing of his champagne as Gina and Jeremy take the dance floor. They are quickly followed by other guests. He supposes he should start up conversation with Barba so he won't be bored.

"Marriage is incredible," Sonny hears before he can get a word out. He raises his eyebrows at Barba, glad he started the conversation.

"How so?"

"Well, relationships are hard and tough. They can end at any moment and yet -most of the time anyway- when people get married, there's a solidification to it."

"That's the point though, isn't it?"

"I suppose." Barba shrugs. He stares down at his half-glass of champagne, his brow furrowed in thought. Sonny isn't sure he understands what Barba's point is.

"You ever been married, Councilor?"

Barba looks up at that.

"I thought we were going by first names today."

"I-I um, I wasn't sure _you'd_ be comfortable..."

"For today." The older man nods, approving.

Sonny smiles wide enough that it reaches his eyes.

"Okay, Rafael... Raf."

Barba narrows his eyes.

"Don't call me Raf."

"You still haven't answered my-"

"No, I've never been married," Barba interrupts, "never had a relationship that lasted long enough to even consider it." There's a story somewhere under the heavy gaze, but Sonny doesn't push it. Instead, he sits back in his chair.

"Bella and Tommy are getting married soon, too. Though they're not going all-out like this," he waves his hand around, gesturing to the extravagant decorations and flowers Gina's father paid for. "It'll be smaller, but that's how they want it."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, it will be."

A silence falls between them again, but it's not awkward this time. It's pleasant. The DJ has put on a soft, romantic song. Sonny recognizes the tune and the words, but he can't place the title or the artist. Instead, he watches Barba's hand on the table, whose middle and index fingers idly trace around the base of his glass. His nails are perfectly manicured, because of course they are. Those fingers stop and tap twice against the fancy tablecloth.

"You want to dance?"

No, Sonny didn't hear that right. He lifts his gaze to Barba's face, who's waiting for a reply. But Sonny could not have heard the question right.

"What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to dance." Barba's hands flips, offering it. Sonny did hear that right. It's just to be polite though, right? There's something warm in Barba's eye that answers the question for him. Sonny finally answers by bobbing his head and taking the offered hand.

Barba smiles and stands, pulling Sonny to the dance floor. He brings them closer by putting a hand on Sonny's back. Sonny, in turn, does the same. He lets Barba lead, swaying slightly to the music.

"You can relax, you know. I'm not cross-examining you," Barba jokes, rubbing his thumb over a area on Sonny's spine. The body under his touch relaxes somewhat.

"I-I know. I just..." _I can't believe this is happening.._

"You don't have to say anything."

"Okay."

They don't stop when the song changes. It's another slow romantic song, but this time Sonny isn't paying attention. All he's noticing is the warm breath on his face, the slight scent of barbeque sauce, which almost makes him laugh because Barba can probably smell it on him, too. At least they're all in this together.

He wonders if the beating on his chest is his own heart or Barba's. It's impossible to tell with their chest pressed together the way they are. The hand wrapped around his is bigger than he expected. This is good. Barba isn't running, he's encouraging and for a moment Sonny actually wonders if he has a chance or if Barba is just humoring him. This is a date though, there was no doubt about that now.

When their foreheads touch, Sonny is suddenly aware of the look Barba is giving him, the quick flickering between his eyes and lips. He closes his eyes and allows Barba to lean in. Their lips barely brush when the song changes once again to something more upbeat.

Barba pulls his face back.

_No, no no no no! Please no, not now!_ Sonny silently protests, opening his eyes. But Barba is still smiling up at him. He shakes his head and they share a dirty glare over the DJ, who pays no mind to them. Sonny spots Jeremy giving him an approving thumbs up out of the corner of his eye. A vague conversation he'd had with Jeremy once about his "crush at work" flashes through his mind.

Then Barba's fingers are interlaced with his and he's being pulled off the dance floor and out into the empty hallway.

"Fuck it," Barba whispers before pushing Sonny against the nearest wall. Sonny gasps when Barba's lips press firmly against his own. Sonny can't move, his body has lost all motor functions, unable to process what's happening.

_Just kiss him back dammit!_ He yells at himself. Before Barba can pull back and apologize, Sonny finally responds fervently to make up for lost seconds. He runs his fingers through Barba's hair, pulling him closer by the back of the head; he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. Barba smiles into it, hands clenched into tight fists, one bunched around the other man's shirt, the other locked around Sonny's tie.

Barba tastes like champagne, barbeque sauce, and peppermint. An odd combination, but Sonny can't get enough. He licks Barba's lower lip, earning a low moan. Barba breaks off the kiss so they can both catch their breaths.

Sonny laughs lightly.

Barba quickly kisses him again, just to establish more contact. He's pressed flush against Sonny's lanky body, sandwiching the detective between himself and the wall. He and Sonny kiss a little more, softer, sweeter kisses.

Finally Barba takes a step back, but keeps his hand in Sonny's.

"Wanna dance some more?"

How could Sonny resist?

 

The bouquet is an arrangement of forget-me-nots, tulips, yellow chrysanthemums, and daffodils. It's beautiful... and it's up in the air with over a hundred pairs of eyes are on it. All the single or unmarried women bunch together at the center of the crowd, eager to catch it. What they don't take into account is how horrible Gina is at throwing.

It flies over their heads towards the edge of the crowd. Sonny doesn't realize what is coming toward him until it's a foot away from his face. A daffodil pokes him in the eye, causing him to raise his arms, into which the bouquet decides to settle.

The crowd applauds and Jeremy winks at him. Sonny will later wonder if the other man had planned on this all along, the match-making bastard.

Sonny looks down at the bouquet, and it finally sinks in what just happened. He looks at Barba with a mischievous smirk before pulling him into a kiss by his bright blue tie.


End file.
